United States armed forces
The United States armed forces were the military services of the United States of America, on Earth. The commander in chief of the US armed forces was the President of the United States. US Navy The USN was the seagoing service of the US. The Navy also became responsible for aviation duties conducted from aircraft carriers. Upon hearing the name "USS Enterprise", John Christopher mistakened the ship for being a Navy vessel, before James Kirk corrected him, stating that UESPA was a "combined service." (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") In 1986, the aircraft carrier ''Enterprise'' was docked at the Alameda Naval Base in San Francisco. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) US Marine Corps The USMC was a branch of military service, a military corps reporting to the US Navy. The Marines were used as naval infantry, specializing in fighting on ships and conducting amphibious assaults, and coordinated air/land/sea assaults. In 2364, the Q-entity took the form of a 1980s Marine captain to lecture Jean-Luc Picard on the barbarity of human history. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Q's rank insignia were visible on his jacket, which appeared to be modern to the time the episode was filmed, in 1987. US Army The US Army was deployed on several fronts when the Allies invaded Nazi-occupied France during World War II. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I & Part II") US Army Air Corps The US Army Air Corps was an aviation division of the US Army in the early 20th century. As atmospheric flight became more advanced, this became a separate service, the US Air Force. (DS9: "Little Green Men") Union Army The Union Army was the army of the United States of America during the American Civil War. The Union Army utilized observation balloons that were tendered at around six hundred feet high. (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") Union soldiers * General Ulysses S. Grant * Lieutenant General William Tecumseh Sherman * Colonel Thaddius Riker * Quinn Related Links * Sherman's March to the Sea * Battle of Pine Mountain US Air Force The USAF was a branch of the US armed forces responsible for deploying aircraft, satellites and missiles for purposes of defense, assualt, and surveillance. The Air Force consisted chiefly of aircraft, their aircrews, and personnel to maintain and support them. The Air Force did not comprise the bulk of the US's combat aviators however, since the innovation of the aircraft carrier left much of that country's military aviation in the hands of the US Navy. In 2267, an accident catapulted the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] back three centuries to 1969. Its appearance in that year, in the airspace over a military base, caused alarm. An Air Force pilot, Captain John Christopher attempted to intercept the Enterprise. In one version of history, his plane was destroyed and he was taken aboard the ship; in the version "recreated" by Spock's slingshot method of returning to the future, the ship vanished before he could reach it, and he returned to his base, unaware of what he had seen. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") In an illustration he did for the Incredible Tales magazine, Roy Ritterhouse drew a space station that was operated by the US Air Force. The illustration later became part of the Deep Space 9 novella. (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") US Air Force Air Police The USAF Air Police was the branch of the USAF responsible for defending airbases and facilities. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") :Also see: police American military personnel * See: United States armed forces personnel External Links * Background .]] Although never mentioned on Star Trek, the 21st century space operations of the US are now under the jurisdiction of the US Space Command. Space Command is responsible for military space operations and missile defense for the US and her allies. Of particular note to the Star Trek universe is the Space Command rating badge and assignment patch, both of which contain a delta insignia very similar to the arrowhead insignia used beginning in [[TOS|the original Trek]]. Like the space shuttle ''Enterprise'' (OV-101), this is another example of Star Trek influencing modern space operations. Also never mentioned on Star Trek was the United States Coast Guard, who were credited for assisting in the making of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Category:Agencies Category:Earth de:US Streitkräfte